


Quiet

by DealingDearie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DealingDearie/pseuds/DealingDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus reads his favorite book and is interrupted by a welcome presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

With an aged, familiar book held loosely in his hands, the spine’s lettering now nearly faded completely and cracked by time, Severus almost felt content, surprisingly enough, with his ebony robes pulled forward to wrap fully around the legs curled beneath him, keeping away the cold and warming his dormant body as he leaned against the back of the sofa, dark eyes darting over the words carefully scrawled across the pages.

He kept a finger pressed to the corners, preparing to move on to the next one, the pad of his thumb feeling the smooth, worn parchment there, and even thought the story was as familiar to him as the couch he was seated on, he couldn’t help but feel excited as the main character met the antagonist for the first time.

Eagerly, he turned the page, and almost jumped out of his seat when warm, soft arms wrapped gently around his neck, hugging him from behind. Relaxing, he could detect the slightest scent of lavender in the air, could feel stray strands of silky hair falling against his cheek, and felt the sudden urge to smile wash over his senses, resisting the accompanying desire to turn and wrap his arms around her.

Her slow, amused laughter sounded at his ear and he felt the familiar pressure of her chin against his shoulder as she tightened her hold on him lovingly. He let the book fall and close in his lap, reaching up to wrap pale fingers around her hand.

“Reading it  _again_ , Sev?” Lily asked teasingly, the mirth so perfectly clear and lurking in her laughing tone, and he reclined his head against her shoulder, closing his eyes as the corner of his mouth turned up of its own accord.

“A good book can never be read  _once_ ,” he explained in that low, deep timbre of his that always sent pleasant shivers down her spine, and he felt her heart race at his back, the gentle, reassuring thump of it in her chest, felt so tenderly against him as she sighed, a small, fluttery puff of warm air against his cheek.

“That’s true,” Lily drawled, and he could sense the stretching of her skin against his own as her grin widened, and Severus wished, not for the first time and in a desperate, praying kind of way, that the moment would never end. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a 'Harry Potter' fic, since I've recently gotten into the fandom. I wanted to test out how I write the characters with an angsty character study (drabble) of Snape, but instead I ended up with fluff. xD *I hope it's not horrible*
> 
> Please R&R! Feedback of any kind is always appreciated! ;)
> 
> All rights go to their respective owners.


End file.
